uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 102/kjv
: }|1| 102:1 Hear my prayer, O LORD, and let my cry come unto thee. }} : }|2| 102:2 Hide not thy face from me in the day when I am in trouble; incline thine ear unto me: in the day when I call answer me speedily. }} : }|3| 102:3 For my days are consumed like smoke, and my bones are burned as an hearth. }} : }|4| 102:4 My heart is smitten, and withered like grass; so that I forget to eat my bread. }} : }|5| 102:5 By reason of the voice of my groaning my bones cleave to my skin. }} : }|6| 102:6 I am like a pelican of the wilderness: I am like an owl of the desert. }} : }|7| 102:7 I watch, and am as a sparrow alone upon the house top. }} : }|8| 102:8 Mine enemies reproach me all the day; and they that are mad against me are sworn against me. }} : }|9| 102:9 For I have eaten ashes like bread, and mingled my drink with weeping, }} : }|10| 102:10 Because of thine indignation and thy wrath: for thou hast lifted me up, and cast me down. }} : }|11| 102:11 My days are like a shadow that declineth; and I am withered like grass. }} : }|12| 102:12 But thou, O LORD, shalt endure for ever; and thy remembrance unto all generations. }} : }|13| 102:13 Thou shalt arise, and have mercy upon Zion: for the time to favour her, yea, the set time, is come. }} : }|14| 102:14 For thy servants take pleasure in her stones, and favour the dust thereof. }} : }|15| 102:15 So the heathen shall fear the name of the LORD, and all the kings of the earth thy glory. }} : }|16| 102:16 When the LORD shall build up Zion, he shall appear in his glory. }} : }|17| 102:17 He will regard the prayer of the destitute, and not despise their prayer. }} : }|18| 102:18 This shall be written for the generation to come: and the people which shall be created shall praise the LORD. }} : }|19| 102:19 For he hath looked down from the height of his sanctuary; from heaven did the LORD behold the earth; }} : }|20| 102:20 To hear the groaning of the prisoner; to loose those that are appointed to death; }} : }|21| 102:21 To declare the name of the LORD in Zion, and his praise in Jerusalem; }} : }|22| 102:22 When the people are gathered together, and the kingdoms, to serve the LORD. }} : }|23| 102:23 He weakened my strength in the way; he shortened my days. }} : }|24| 102:24 I said, O my God, take me not away in the midst of my days: thy years are throughout all generations. }} : }|25| 102:25 Of old hast thou laid the foundation of the earth: and the heavens are the work of thy hands. }} : }|26| 102:26 They shall perish, but thou shalt endure: yea, all of them shall wax old like a garment; as a vesture shalt thou change them, and they shall be changed: }} : }|27| 102:27 But thou art the same, and thy years shall have no end. }} : }|28| 102:28 The children of thy servants shall continue, and their seed shall be established before thee. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *